iAdmit
by wstrnplsr105
Summary: Sam told Freddie that Carly likes him. So he confronts her to see if it's true.Terrible summary. Creddie oneshot. My first story, please review. :


iAdmit

_Carly's POV_

I woke up, breathing heavily. I looked at the clock on the laptop. It read 4:00 PM. I must have fallen asleep while watching old iCarly episodes on my laptop in the studio. I tried to calm down. It was just a dream. So why was I so freaked out?

'_Because of what happened in it'_ the voice in my head answered smugly.

So, I dreamed about Sam and Freddie kissing…again.. for the third time this week….What is wrong with me?

'_Jealousy'_ answered the voice said. "Oh be quiet!" I snapped back out loud.

"Carly, you up here?" a voice called.

My heart went into overdrive when I realized who it was: Freddie. Freddie, my next door neighbor, best friend, and the guy I keep telling myself I don't have feelings for. But deep down, I know I do. Although he used to constantly flirt with me, even saying one time that he would be my second husband, after my first husband "disappears suddenly", but he hadn't lately. I know he's over me, and he likes Sam now. I don't think Sam likes him back, because she constantly rips on him and causes him pain, physically and mentally. I shook my head to clear my mind.

"Yeah, I'm in the studio!" I called back, my voice shaking nervously.

'_Get yourself together, Shay!' _the little voice commanded.

"Sorry." I whispered back aloud.

"Hey, what's up?" Freddie asked, walking into the iCarly studio.

"Nothing really." I replied, smiling.

"Are you sure? You look kinda freaked out." He stated.

"No, I'm ok." I lied. I was freaking out. I had to ask him. I just had to.

"Freddie?" I said, getting up from the beanbag chair.

"Yeah?"

"Ok, give my an honest answer on this, got it?" I asked.

"Ok." He replied, confused. I stepped closer to him, until we were about 3 feet apart.

"Why haven't you asked Sam out yet?" I blurted out.

He started laughing. He couldn't stop for a while. He finally stopped long enough to choke out a reply.

"What?" he replied, still chuckling.

"Why haven't you asked out Sam yet?" I repeated.

"Carly, why would I do that?" he asked.

"Don't you like Sam?" I asked, confused.

"No! Sam is just…well, Sam to me. One of my best friends who makes my life miserable." He said. He must have seen the relief on my face, because suddenly he asked, "Why are you asking?"

"No reason." I answered too quickly.

"Uh huh. Sure." He replied, not convinced at all. He took several steps closer to me.

"Really." I insisted.

"Carly, I know you better than that." He replied.

"It's nothing." I kept protesting. He finally stepped closer until we were almost touching. He grabbed my wrists in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you jealous? You thought I liked Sam, and you were afraid I wouldn't ever like you again. You like me." He said. He was exactly right. This was _very _bad.

Suddenly, I snatched my wrists from his grip and ran towards the door. But one thing I forgot: Freddie was stronger and faster than me. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor under him, and he was pinning me down easily. He smirked, and I glared back at him.

" You are jealous, Carly, admit it." He said triumphantly.

"I am not jealous! Why would I be?" I protested, trying push him off me, but no luck.

" You freaked out when you found out that Sam and I kissed." He replied.

"I'm not jealous." I answered stubbornly.

"Yes you are." He replied in the same tone. " You like me."

"No I don't! You could do anything you wanted and I wouldn't care because I don't like you!" I argued. Suddenly, before I could continue, I felt his lips on mine. My eyes went wide, but then I relaxed. His grip on my arms had loosened, so my hands instinctively went around his neck, and I pulled him closer. His hands were on either side of my head, holding him above him. He wasn't pushy or trying to make me uncomfortable. He just kissed me.

Finally, he pulled away. His eyes searched my face, hoping to see my reaction. My face must have shown how shocked I was, because he started grinning smugly.

"What just…." I trailed off.

"I kissed you." He replied, stating the obvious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you said you wouldn't care no matter what I did. And you kissed me back." He added.

"What! I did not!" I replied.

"Yes, you did." He argued.

"I didn't kiss you back and I don't like you!" I argued back.

"That's not what Sam told me."

"What!"

" Sam told me that you like me."

"She is gonna get it!"

"Oh, so you do like me." He said, smirking. _Dang, he caught me. _

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" He insisted. "Sam told me your weakness, and I'm not afraid to use it against you." He added.

"What weakness?" I asked suspiciously. I thought about it…..oh no. I knew which one he was talking about now. I am _very _ticklish. I mean VERY ticklish. _Oh crap. _

He had moved his hands to my sides and looked at me.

"You wouldn't!" I threatened. He started tickling me without warning. I started laughing and begging for him to stop.

"Say it!"

"No!"

Suddenly, he stopped. I started trying to breathe normally again. He was smirking again. He leaned down and kissed me again. My hands went into his hair this time. I pulled him as close as I could. I felt his tounge on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gasped, but opened my mouth wider. Soon, we pulled apart, needing air.

"Now tell me you don't like me." He said. He got up, then helped me up.

"If I say I don't, will you kiss me again?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Just kiss me again."

"What?"

"I need to see something." I explained quickly.

"Ok." He said before pulling me closer and putting his mouth on mine.

I put my arms around his neck again, and his went on my waist. I kissed him with all I had, and he did the same. I focused on nothing but the kiss. Did I like this? Did I like him for more than a friend? '_Yes to both.' _And for once, I agreed with the voice. We broke apart.

" I don't like you-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Carly-" he said.

"You didn't let me finish." I whined.

"Sorry." He apologized.

" I don't like you, but I do love you." I said.

He smiled. "Love you too, Carls." was all I heard before he claimed my lips with his again.


End file.
